1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inter-operator connections, and more particularly to inter-operator connections and media conversion in IP based networks such as IPX networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ideal communications world everybody uses exactly the same services with exactly the same protocols. This would lead to the fact that no conversions are needed between different end points and operators.
A service provider in a communication network provides services to other entities and users in said network. An end user is a person who uses said services. If in the communications network there exist two different operators using a different mechanism or a different protocol for the same service, a technical problem must be overcome: how can the operator or the service provider conveniently arrange a connection to another operator for the end user to use said service(s). In one example an operator A is using MSC-S and MGW (mobile services switching center—server and multimedia gateway) nodes for basic voice services using ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Standardization Sector) compliant SIP-I (session initiation protocol) protocol. The operator A wants to have a voice interconnection agreement with an operator B that is using the IMS (Information Management System) core system instead of MSC-S and with an operator C that is using the traditional PSTN/TDM (Public Switched Telephone Network/Time-Division Multiplexing) core system. To allow the above kind of the voice interconnection to take place, it must be known which operator is using which mechanism, and necessary modifications must also be performed. Prior art does not allow said voice interconnection to take place in an effective manner.